Perfection
by Love is 130
Summary: Zanessa's Fifth Anniversary. Love sparked five years ago and continues to smolder up and gain strength. Find out how these two lovebirds enjoy a quiet anniversary filled with LOVE.


Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or these two love birds

Enjoy!

* * *

Perfect

Wrapped in one another, the serene sounds of nature that filled the room were just one aspect of the perfection that was set in the room. Both were awake, yet both were perfectly comfortable staying right where they were for the rest of the day. Both were still in the warmth and love that seemed to surround the two all day every day, yet today was proof of something more.

"Happy anniversary, baby" Zac slowly whispered as he showered his girlfriend's face with tender kisses

"love you" she replied as she looked into his eyes. Nothing more was said as he looked into her eyes, and she knew that without a doubt in this world that he felt the same way.

As minutes passed to hours, the two had journeyed to the kitchen where Vanessa had surprised Zac with a special breakfast. As they prepared the food, little was spoken. They worked flawlessly together to prepare the meal to start their perfect day. And as Zac pulled Vanessa into his lap as they sat to eat her waffles and his omelet, he couldn't help but place loving kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"So what are we going to do today" Vanessa asked

"I thought we were going to have a relaxing day in bed, Van" he smirked

They had agreed that the trips to New York and Hawaii were going to stand as an anniversary gift to both. They both had wanted to spend time together, alone, before work and life came in between and they had found the perfect opportunity for that during their trips.

And when Zac had once again surprised her with a new set of their rings, as they watched the sun set on the most beautiful beach in Hawaii, Vanessa could not ask for more. She had not only been touched to see that he cared enough to remember that both had lost their respective ring, but she was even more touched to see that he didn't care about the hassle of having rings in the media, again. He had laughed nervously, and jokingly stated that he wanted the Hollywood boys to know who she belonged to, but she knew it was much, much more than that.

"Zac" she whined as he pouted her lips

"Ok, ok…. I was thinking we could relax and pop in a few movies… and then I could cook you dinner while you prepare yourself for a special dinner for two… in the Efron home"

She giggled and as they popped in the couple of movies, he found his girlfriend relaxing to his touch. He couldn't believe it, five years, half a decade, and yet he still could not spend a minute without thinking about her. He had not been the guy who believed in love at first sight, or even love at all. Yet, the moments he had first spent with his special girl, he knew that he had been an idiot to not realize just how beautiful love could be.

Suddenly, Vanessa looked up, "Zac… we forgot to buy…" her words getting quieter by each syllable. Suddenly, she was the shy girl he met at the auditions, and he couldn't help but chuckle and kiss her till she was out of breath.

"Ok, Can you go pick that up, while I shower, We don't want to end up in that position now do we" he smirked

They had made a pact, early on in their relationship that they took turns to buy the essential… products that they needed to continue their healthy sexual lifestyle. She pouted knowing that arguing would lead her nowhere after the humiliation she had provided Zac with the last time he had to make that purchase. Though, it had left her in a hysteria of laughs, her boyfriend was left red as a strawberry.

"Ok, ok… I'm going to go" She relented

After making that purchase, and some added extras including whip cream and chocolate, Vanessa hurried back home. As she got home, she found Zac in the pool doing laps.

"Hey hun" she stated as he popped up from the water and looked at her

"Hey babe, you got everything"

"Ya"

"Ok then, join me" he added with a smile

They spent the rest of midday enjoying the pool and each other. Giggles, laughter, joy emanated from their backyard. They cuddled in the seats and just did….nothing. Zac suddenly remembered that he had forgotten one aspect of the romantic dinner he had planned. He struggled to find something to get Vanessa out of the house so that he too could make the purchase he needed.

"Hey Van, did you grab pasta?" he asked slowly

"Uhh… no I didn't think we would need it, plus I thought we had some" she answered

"I hate to ask babe… but please" he looked at her pleadingly, hoping that she wouldn't catch his lie.

"Ok, ok.. Give me five minutes… this meal better be wonderful" she added

So Vanessa took her car once again after changing and sped through town to get what she needed and head back to her love nest with the love of her life. She loved days like these where he acted so- domesticated. The five years of love that they shared, were never taken for granted by both and now as they celebrated the day they got together, so quietly, and so uniquely she was beyond happy.

After purchasing the pasta, Vanessa rushed to her car to get home, as she was pulling out, she felt a jolt. Knowing what she had done, she looked up to the mirror and was relieved to realize that the person in the other car was fine, but yet turning around, she noticed the paparazzi and cursed this occurrence for ruining her perfect day. As the man got out of his car and took her information, all she wanted to do was call Zac because he was the only one to make her feel better.

On the other side of town, Zac had just walked into a florist shop in a rush, suddenly his phone rang, as he went to pick up, he heard the fearful voice of his girlfriend.

"Zac?" she asked

"baby, what happened, are you okay?" he questioned

"Yeah, yeah, I just hit this guy. Everything's okay, I just feel stupid because I was rushing to get home and I could have hurt someone and its all your fault for making me get the stupid pasta" she added with a pout

After hearing that everyone was fine, he calmed down and chuckled at her accusation. Though, he did feel guilty, he was just glad that she was okay.

"Van, get home- everything's going to be fine. Go take a bath and relax, I won't request for you to go out and drive for a week okay" he added cheekily

"I love you" she added

"I love you too, so much, and…Im glad that your okay…" he added seriously and sincerely. "By the way you really are not driving for a month" he chuckled as he ended the phone call only to hear her curse him.

"Hello, what would you like" asked the florist

"Do you have any purple and pink lilies" he asked nervously

"Yeah, right over here, how many would you like" she asked

"Five dozen please"

As he rushed to get home after thanking the florist, he kept the flowers behind him and hid them in the cabinet as he heard the water running. He walked into their master bathroom to see his girlfriend in a bubble bath with her eyes closed. He couldn't help but lean in and kiss her parted lips.

"Hey baby, glad you survived" he stated

"hmm, nothing you can do can ruin this" she added as she stuck her tongue out at him

"Ok, ok, im gonna go start dinner, you okay here?" he asked

"Yeah, im perfect"

"wear something nice and meet me in the dining room in an hour" he added a kiss and walked out of the bathroom knowing that if he had stayed there any longer, he wouldn't have left.

Quickly, he made his specialty, mac and cheese. While out, he had also purchased stake from Vanessa's favorite restaurant. And as he set up the dining room with rose pedals all around and candles showering the room with light, he knew that he had done well.

As she walked downstairs, barefoot, in a flowy, red jersey dress that reached her thighs, makeup free, and her hair in a high ponytail, he was blown away. She really was stunning, and she was all his. For five years she had not left him behind. No matter how dorky he got or how his moods would switch. She was always the rational one, and he knew that she had to be his for him to be happy.

Gazing into her eyes, he asked her to have a seat as he pulled out one red rose to hand to her. Though, they were not her favorite flowers, they were a symbol of the deep rooted love that he had for her. She smiled as her eyes became watery. She saw perfection when she looked at her man. He was everything she could ever want from his faults to his best qualities and that's why she loved his so much.

As they ate with their hands wrapped up in one another, Zac broke the silence in a nervous stutter, "Van?"

"yeah babe"

"You know in Hawaii, how I told you that these rings were to mark you as mine, you know that's not it right?"

She giggled, "Zac-after five years with you- I think I know how to read between the lines with you"

"Yeah, but I just want you to know, how much I adore you and appreciate you, and love you" he fidgeted "And those rings… they symbolize that you are mine, I know we don't think about marriage or kids or anything like that but when we do and if you want to, I would like it to be with you"

Touched by his words, Vanessa kissed him with as much passion as she could convey and as a tear fell down her cheek. She knew that even though Zac was a romantic, she knew that he was a guy and he did not like expressing those feelings all the time in hopes of keeping some "man points" so him stating those words made her love him even more. "I love you so much Efron, and if one day I am able to be welcomed into that family, I would be more than happy to, love"

"Perfect" he beamed as he picked up his girlfriend and journeyed to their room to end their perfect day with a perfect desert.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. I did this in like an hour so im sorry about mistakes. I hope you noticed that there was not a lot of commentary because I feel that they dont need a lot of words to speak about how much love resides between these two. Enjoy & As Always live in love.

Haily

Review Please!


End file.
